Dark Angel
by ANiteroi
Summary: There is a saying: love not need to be eternal, but that is eternal while it lasts. But what if this love could overcome the barrier of time, and live for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

It was March and we were in the middle of the sixth year at Hogwarts and every day that passed over the war neared.  
Harry almost no longer stand the pressure of being the boy-who-survived, even with the death of Sirius and the prophecy. This year he was taking private lessons with Dumbledore to learn more about Tom Riddle and eventually get to kill him. Consequently Ron and I knew everything that Harry told us, and before yesterday he had told us about the Horcrux.  
I admit that we were amazed. We had never imagined a spell so strong and dangerous, even though the darkness. We were almost hopeless to get win, but with the help of Dumbledore hoped that everything would work, after all the Horcrux diary and the ring had been destroyed and that gave us strength.  
It was Sunday night and I, Harry and Ron went down to dinner. The boys were super excited, because the next day would be the end of Quidditch Slytherin x Gryffindor, and Harry hoped to get the cup again this year.  
I could barely eat because of so much laughter that gave the jokes that the boys did, when a sophomore from Hufflepuff came up to me asking  
- You are Hermione Granger?  
- Yes I am. Is there a problem? - It must have happened something, and I'm monitoring younger students lived looking for me.  
- There's no problem. Actually, the Director asked me to give you this here. - To my surprise she said handing me a letter.  
I took the letter and mumbled a "thank you". I saw the girl run away and join her friends at her table before returning my attention to the letter.  
Ron curious as ever even had the courtesy to swallow the food before I ask "Ofue of Dunffblefdoref wanfer" (failed attempt to imitate Ron talking with his mouth almost overflowing with so much food).  
- What? You can swallow before you speak, please?  
- He said 'What did Dumbledore want?' - Harry has translated for me. Honestly is it just me who do not understand what Ronald speaks?  
- Ok I'll read aloud, said as she opened the letter that said:

" Miss. Granger  
Good evening.  
I apologize for interrupting your dinner, but I need to talk to you urgently.  
Meet me in my office as soon as possible, and say to you that Potter and Weasley is not anything to worry about accuracy. What we are talking not about the Order of the Phoenix, but now notice that the matter should be kept as a precious secret and it is imperative that no one I repeat, nobody, knows without my permission.  
See you soon,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Ps.: Taste of Chocolate Frogs "

After five seconds of silence that we did when I finished reading, Ron asked me (thanks to Merlin after he swallowed the food).  
- Wow! Must be really important for him to take the trouble to write the full name ... Merlin and the socks because someone would want to know if he likes it or not chocolate frogs?  
- Ron! With so much important for you to talk had to be just that? And if you have not noticed, chocolate frogs is the password to enter his office. Well, I better go see what he wants. See you later in the common room. - I said as I rose from the table and went into the office of the Director. After the five minutes it took to get there, I stopped in front of the gargoyles and said 'chocolate frogs' hands as he passed on hair in a failed attempt to lower the volume a bit.  
Once the gargoyles gave me space, I climbed the stairs toward the door, and knocked three times loved to hear a resounding 'between' the other side of the door. I went in and closed the door slowly so that it did not hit. When I turn to face, I see Dumbledore sitting in his big chair with his famous smile.  
- Sit Miss. Granger. Excuse me take you out of your dinner so hastily. Accepted a drink?  
- No thanks.  
-Well, in this case, let's cut to the chase. I ask you first listen all I have to say and then answer your questions. Agree?  
-Yes sir.  
- Good. I know that through Harry, Miss. is aware of all the story of young Tom Riddle, and how this came to be known to Lord Voldemort. I would firstly that Miss. saw the same memories that showed Harry. Follow me. - I started to get nervous. What Dumbledore wanted me? Further showing me the same as will Harry?  
We went into the Pensieve and he motioned for me to approach.  
- The first memory is of Bob Ogden, an official of the Department of Laws of Magic who died some time ago. First you.  
I leaned over and plunged his face in the silvery substance. When I saw he was standing on a rural road with Dumbledore beside me, and before us a man dressed in a tunic that Ogden be deduced.  
We walked for a short way with nothing more than to see the fences, the broad blue sky above and whistling, the figure covered by the tunica ahead. Then the track curved left out, on a hillside sloping steeply. I saw a wooden sign saying we were on the way to Little Hangleton. The road curved to the right and when we dobrávamos the curve, and turn the edge of the coat of Ogden disappeared through an opening in the hedge. We follow a path that was curved, rocky, and wet, sloping down the hill, and that seemed to be heading to a small patch of dark trees just below them. Later on there was a house. Its walls were covered with moss tiles and tiles had fallen from the roof which made some of the beams visible in some places. Nettles grew around the house, its branches reached the windows, which were tiny and covered with dirt. At the same time I had concluded that no one could possibly live there, a window was opened with a noise, and a thin strip of vapor arose, like someone was cooking.  
Ogden moved quietly and very cautious. As the dark shadows of the trees that slid over him, he stopped again, as she faced the front door where someone had set a dead snake.  
I heard a rustle and a crack, and a ragged man fell from the tree nearest landing on his feet in front of Ogden; it jumped back so fast that stepped on the flaps of the tunic and unbalanced.  
The man said something I could not understand. Repairing it, I knew I had thick hair and it lacked several teeth.  
Ogden took a few steps back before saying "Uh ... Good day. I am from the Ministry of Magic ... "but was interrupted by the stranger hissed something else that I could not understand. "Uh ... sorry ... I do not understand "Ogden said. At least I was not alone.  
- Morfin! - Cried a voice while an older man out of the house slamming the door behind. He stopped beside what was to be let out and now Mofrino laughter to see Ogden on the ground.  
Ministry-is? - Asked the eldest.  
- Correct! - Ogden confirmed. - And you, I presume, is Mr. Gaunt?  
- It. You should not have announced his presence? This is a private property. No one can go in and hope that my son did not defend.  
- Defend that?  
- Eavesdroppers. Invaders. Muggles and scum.  
Morfin entered the house silently.  
- It was his son who came to see, Mr. Gaunt. That was Morfin, no? - Ogden asked.  
- Uh, it was. You have pure blood?  
- It does not matter. How about we continue this discussion in the house? I'm here because there would be a violation of the laws witches in the early hours of this morning ...  
- Okay! Get the damn house. - Screamed Gaunt.  
We entered the small house. I realized that there was a girl with torn dress beside a steaming pot on a stove black.  
- My daughter Merope - Gaunt had ma will.  
- Well, Mr. Gaunt - said Ogden - More to the point, we have reason to believe that his son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle last night.  
I heard a deafening clatter. Merope had dropped a pan.  
- Take it! - Gaunt bellowed - This, is glued to the ground like a despicable fool. What is your wand, its useless?  
- Mr. Gaunt, please! - Ogden said  
- Pleasant Ministry lucky man here, is not it? Maybe he will take her away, he may not call abortion disgusting ... "  
Without looking at anyone or thanking Ogden, Merope picked up the pot and returned it, with trembling hands to his bookshelf.  
- Mr. Gaunt - Ogden began again - as I said the reason for my visit ...  
- I heard the first time! And what is? Morfin gave a Muggle little of what was deserving. What will you do?  
- Morfin Magic broke a law - Ogden said sternly.  
- Morfin Magic broke the law - Gaunt imitated Ogden, making it a pompous way and sung. Morfin laughed - He gave a lesson to a filthy Muggle. This is illegal, is it?  
- Yes, I'm afraid so.  
He pulled an inside pocket a small roll of parchment paper and showed it.  
- What it then, his sentence? - Gaunt said.  
- It is a call to the Ministry for an audition ...  
- Call! Call? Who do you think is calling my son to call?  
- I am head of the Squadron of Magical Law Enforcement.  
- And you think we're poor people, do you? - Fumed Gaunt, advancing in Ogden, dirty yellow with a finger pointed at his chest. Mob that will run to the Ministry when he calls? You know who you're talking about, you little bad blood unclean, you know? - Asked for showing Ogden the ugly ring, wearing blackened the middle finger, taking it out before the eyes of Ogden. - See this? You know what? Do you know where it came from? For centuries has been in our family that is full thoroughbred! Do you know how much they offered me why, with the Peverell coat of arms set in stone? - Gaunt's daughter ran to the dragging to Ogden to see a gold chain around her neck with a gold medallion. - Look at this! It is Salazar Slytherin! We are the last living descendants of him, what does that tell you?  
- Mr. Gaunt, I'm afraid of their ancestors, and it does not have to do with the subject under discussion. I'm here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he addressed last night. Our information is that Morfin gave him a jinx causing her hives.  
- And then, if he had done this?  
- This was a provoked attack on a defenseless, and it is clear the attitude of his son that he feels no remorse for his actions. Morfin will attend a hearing on September 14 responding to the act of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing damage and distress the same Trou ... - Ogden stopped. The sound of trotting horses and loud voices, smiling through the window was open. Apparently the winding track to the village passed very near the place where the house stood. Gaunt froze, listening with your eyes wide open. Morfin hissed and directed the face toward the sounds, the term starving. Merope raised her head.  
- Can we go Hermione - Dumbledore said, and the next second we were back to his office. Dumbledore sat in his chair and motioned for Hermione do the same.  
- Adding the memory of what Harry told you you should have understood who these people were.  
- Yes - I said, and soon after began to dictate - Gaunt The oldest is the grandfather of Voldemort and his uncle Morfin. His mother Merope and Morfin attacked backpack is Tom, his father.  
- Exactly. Miss Good. remember what Harry said to him, so we will end soon and the sooner we finish, the faster I can say what they really want. Now this afternoon. Go back to your dorm and find me here again tomorrow at the same time.  
- Okay. Good evening, sir - said heading toward the door.  
- Good evening. One more thing Miss. Do not say anything about it to anyone.  
- Yes sir. See you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Woke late in the morning. I have got running and unfortunately had no time to eat breakfast. I went as fast as possible to the room of Professor McGonagall, but when I got there the door was already closed. I knocked twice before opening a crack in the door and ask "Excuse me teacher, can I come?" She looked at me mildly disappointed and said "Please Miss silence. Granger. Sit at a table quickly, and 15 points to Gryffindor for being late. "  
I sat between Harry and Ron looked at me amazed that after all was not normal I get a little behind in class. I waved to them and tell then I started to pay attention.  
The classes in the morning passed quickly, and when I realized I was driving to the main hall for lunch. I made a dish worthy of Ronald Weasley as it did not take breakfast was starving. A few moments after I start eating, Harry and Ron came out and came to sit next to me.  
- So Hermione, will you tell us why chagar behind in class today and transfiguration that Dumbledore wanted to you yesterday? - I asked Harry.  
- Dumbledore wanted What I do not speak well, you yourselves will what he said in the letter yesterday. And I arrived late because I went to bed very late and I lost time.  
- Uh ... Hermione please! Account what Dumbledore wanted yesterday! We promise not to tell anyone, not Harry? - Asked Ron and Harry saw confirming his head.  
- Sorry Ron, but even if I wished, I could not tell one thing that has not got it right.  
- As well, do not you understand? Who are you and what made him to know it all-I know Granger? - Ron said, and the three of us burst out laughing.  
After lunch was the end of Quidditch. It is clear that Gryffindor won. We had a party in the common room and everyone had a great time. Oh, and Ron Lavender asked in dating. I sincerely hope they are happy, I love the Lavender and I think she will do very well with Ron.  
Thanks to Merlin Harry nor Ron played Dumbledore in the subject again. At night I had dinner early in order to go find myself again with the director. When I was leaving the main hall bumped into Harry and Ron who were arriving.  
- Where are you going so fast? - Harry wanted to know  
- I'm meeting with Dumbledore. Even more - he said before leaving near them before they start asking more questions.  
I stopped again in front of said gargoyles and Chocolate Frogs. I went and knocked at the door waiting for the director send me join. It was very curious to see what memories he would show me today. A minute later he told me to come and sit down.  
- Good evening Miss. I see you're anxious to see the reminder today.  
- Good night, but a teacher, I am very curious.  
- Well. As we have no time to lose, let's continue. You know the memory we saw yesterday and what Harry told you, about the beginning of Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was forgotten in London alone expecting a baby who would one day become, Lord Voldemort. Without money, she sold her only possession: the locket of Slytherin will Caratacus Burke for ten galleons. When her son was about to be born, Merope was an orphanage in central London where the small and innocent at that time, Tom was born and lived until completing 11 years. Any questions so far?  
-No, sir.  
- Good. So come with me. Today we will get in my memory, the first contact I had with the young Tom - He pointed to the Pensieve and again I approached her plunging my face into silvery water.  
When I opened my eyes to Dumbledore was beside me in an old-fashioned and busy London street.  
A younger Dumbledore was ahead of us. He entered an empty yard and square in front of a very ugly building, surrounded by high fences, climbed some stairs to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two the door was opened by a girl wearing an apron.  
- Good afternoon. I have an appointment with Ms. Cole, I believe, is in charge here. - Dumbledore said the younger.  
- A. .. just a mo '. . . MRS. COLE! - She shouted over her shoulder.  
A weak woman, came running to look hostile to them  
- Good Night - Dumbledore said offering her hand. - My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent him a letter requesting a meeting and you kindly invited me here today.  
- Oh yeah, well then you'd better come to my office.  
She led Dumbledore to a small room that seemed a part of Living Room, where he was the office.  
- I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and plans for their future. - Said Dumbledore.  
- Are you family?  
- No, I'm a teacher - said Dumbledore. - I came here to offer Tom a place in my school.  
- What school is it then?  
- It's called Hogwarts.  
- Then why are you so interested in Tom?  
- We believe he has qualities we are looking for.  
- You mean he won a scholarship? What did he do for that? He never got one.  
- Well, his name was recorded in our school when he was born.  
- Who recorded it? His parents?  
- Here - said Dumbledore, who moved his wand once doing an emerging role - I think this will all clear.  
The eyes of went out of focus and the role she gazed intently for a moment. - This seems to be perfectly in order.  
- I wonder if you could tell me anything of the history of Tom Riddle? I think he was born here in the orphanage?  
- That's right, - said Mrs. Cole - I remember it clearly as anything, because I had gotten here earlier. It was New Year's Eve, more bitterly cold and snowing, you know. Horrible night. And this girl not much older than I was at the time, came tottering steps in front. We alojamos and she had the baby at a time. And she was dead in another hour.  
- She said something before you die? Something about the boy's father, for example?  
- I remember she told me, 'I hope he looks like his father,' and I will not lie, she had reason to expect this, because she was no beauty, and then she told me that he would called Tom, like his father, and Marvolo, as the father and she said the name of the boy should be Riddle. And then she died without another word. Well, we have named the way she told us, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but neither Tom nor Marvolo, much less Riddle came looking for him, nor any family, so he came to the orphanage and has been here since then. He is a funny guy. He was also a funny baby. It was very difficult for him to cry, you know. So when he grew old he was ... strange.  
- Strange how? - Dumbledore asked gently.  
- Well, he ... - But Mrs. Cole suddenly stopped. - It definitely has a place in your school, right? And there's nothing I say can reverse this situation?  
- No - said Dumbledore.  
- You will take him away, right?  
- Okay - repeated Dumbledore gravely.  
- He scares the other children.  
- Do you think he intimidates the?  
- I think he did, but it is very difficult to catch him in the act. There have been incidents ... nasty things ... The rabbit Billy Stubbs. . . well, Tom said he did not do this and I do not see how he could do, but even so, the rabbit is not alone in the rafters hung, hung?  
- Probably not - Dumbledore said quietly.  
- I do not know how he managed to do this. All I know is that he and Billy had discussed the day before. In the summer tour - we take them out, you know, once a year to the countryside or to the coast - well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right after and all that we know of them is that they had entered into a cave with Tom Riddle. He vowed not to have gone exploring, but something happened there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there were many things, funny things. . . - She glanced again at Dumbledore - I do not think many people will be sad to see him in the back.  
- You know, I'm certain that we will not be keeping permanently? - Said Dumbledore. - He will come back here at least every summer.  
- Oh, well, that's better than a blow on the nose with a rusty iron - said Mrs. Cole - I suppose you would like to see it?  
- Very - said Dumbledore.  
She led him out of the office and up the stone steps.  
- Here we are - she knocked twice and entered.  
- Tom? You have a visitor. This is Mr Dumberton or mlhor, Dunderbore. He came to tell you ... well, I'll let you do this.  
I Dumbledores and the two entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door.  
A boy was sitting on top of gray blankets, his legs stretched out and holding a book. There was no sign of 'Gaunts' in the face of Tom Riddle. Merope had his wish: He was handsome like his father, tall for eleven years, dark hair and pale.  
- How are you, Tom? - Dumbledore noticed the hard wooden chair beside Riddle and sat down. - I'm Professor Dumbledore.  
- Professor? - Said cautiously. - It's like Doctor? What are you doing here? She let him in order to examine me? - He was pointing to the door through which Mrs. Cole had a little party.  
- No, - said Dumbledore, smiling.  
- Do not believe you - Riddle said. - She wants me to be examined, do not you? Speak the truth! - His eyes widened and sparkled in the direction of Dumbledore, who did not make any reply, just kept smiling pleasantly. - Who are you?  
- I told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work in a school called Hogwarts. I come to offer you a place at my school if you want.  
- You can not fool me. The Hospice is where you are. Well, I'm not going to see? That old cat, but she should be at the Hospice. I never did anything small Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they will tell you!  
- I am not of the Hospice, I am a teacher and if you sit quietly, I'll tell you more about Hogwarts. Of course, if you do decide to go to school, nobody will force you. Hogwarts is a school for people with special skills ...  
- I'm not crazy!  
- I know not. Hogwarts is a school for mad people. It is a school of magic.  
- Magic? - He repeated.  
- Is - said Dumbledore.  
- It's ... is magic, what can I do?  
- What can you do?  
- All kinds of things. I can move files without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do. I can do bad things happen to people who hate me. I might cause pain if I want. - His legs were shaking. He stumbled back and sat on the bed and staring at his hands, his head bowed as if in prayer. - I knew I was different - he whispered. - I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something.  
- Well, you were quite right - Dumbledore said, was no longer smiling but looking closely Riddle. - You are a witch.  
Riddle raised his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness of it, however for some reason did not improve his expression, by contrast, features finely carved it seemed rougher, somehow, his expression almost bestial. - You are a witch?  
- Yes, I am.  
- Taste - Riddle said immediately  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. - If I do this, you accept your place at Hogwarts?  
- Of course!  
- So you treat me as Professor or Lord.  
- I'm sorry, sir. I meant - please, Professor, could you show me?  
Dumbledore drew his wand pocket inside his suit jacket, pointed to the wardrobe in the corner and took the wand with a casual flick. The wardrobe burst into flames. Riddle jumped, but then the flames disappeared, leaving the wardrobe completely intact.  
- I think there's something trying to get out of your wardrobe. - And a low noise could be heard from within. For the first time, Riddle looked scared. - Open the door.  
Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and opened the closet door. On the top shelf, was waving a small cardboard box and shaking as if there were so many rats trapped inside.  
- Remove - Dumbledore said. Riddle took the box trembled. He looked nervous. - Is there anything in that box you should not have? - Asked Dumbledore.  
- Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. - Yes, I think so, sir.  
- Open it.  
Riddle opened the lid and turned the contents over his bed without looking.  
- You return it to their owners with their excuses - Dumbledore said quietly, replacing the wand in his jacket. - I know it was done. And warn: Theft is not tolerated at Hogwarts. - Riddle did not seem remotely embarrassed, he was still staring coldly Dumbledore. After all he said in a deadpan voice, "Yes, sir."  
- At Hogwarts - Dumbledore said - we not only teach you how to use magic, but to control it. You have used their powers in a way without knowing it, in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated in our school. You're not the first nor the last you will, to use his magic to help you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic more severely punish lawbreakers.  
- Yes, sir - Riddle said again, he turned nasty and said Dumbledore - I have no money.  
- This is easily corrected - Dumbledore said, taking a leather bag with money from his pocket. - There is a scholarship at Hogwarts to those who need help to buy books and uniforms. You may have to buy some of their spell books and other secondhand, but ...  
- Where do you buy spellbooks?  
- In Diagon Alley - Dumbledore said. - I have your list of books and supplies with me. I can help you find everything ...  
- You come with me? - Riddle said.  
- If you ...  
- I do not need you, - said Riddle. - I do things I want, I go to London when I want. How do I get in Diagon Alley, sir?  
Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope with its list of substances and then say exactly how to get the orphanage to the Leaky Cauldron, he said, - Ask for Tom the barman come to you.  
- My father was a wizard? His name was Tom Riddle also told me.  
- I do not know - said Dumbledore, his voice gentle.  
- My mother could not have been a witch, or she would not have died - Riddle said more to himself than to Dumbledore. - He should have been ... So when I have all my stuff when I'm going to this Hogwarts?  
- All details are on the second piece of parchment on your envelope. You will depart from King's Cross Station on September 1. There is a train ticket there as well.  
Riddle nodded. Dumbledore stood up and held out her hand again. Taking it to Riddle told him, "I can talk to snakes. I realized when we were traveling the country, they found me, they whisper to me. This is normal for a wizard?  
- It is unusual but not unknown. - Dumbledore was at the door. - Bye, see Tom we will at Hogwarts.  
- Let's go back - said Dumbledore holding my shoulder. The next moment we were back will his office. We sat down again and he said - Tom's powers were too developed for so young a wizard, and to some extent, he had discovered how to use them consciously. I hope Miss. is tracking well so far, and if you have no question, we say goodbye for today. - Dumbledore told me with a smile.  
- Actually teacher, I have a question. It has nothing to do with the memory, but ...  
- Continue Miss Granger. Ask your question.  
- Well, I understand the reason for all this to show you Harry, but why me? For this to serve me?  
- All the time. It is not time for Miss know the exact reason, but well you say that, you'll probably have to do extra work to help the Order, so to speak. Of course, only if you agree.  
- To help defeat Voldemort I do anything.  
- Well, if that's it, we'll see you tomorrow at the same time.  
- Yes sir. See you tomorrow.  
Leaves the room and went into the common room. On the way in which thought Dumbledore had told me and showed me recently. I arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and whispered the password "Asafugas 'and walked distractedly going straight toward the girls' dorm, when I felt someone holding my arm. I turned and saw Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny staring at me. I think they tried to call me and I have not heard.  
- E, called you and you did not hear - Gina said. He did not say?  
- Sorry, I'm so distracted that neither realized. Well, I'm tired, I go to sleep. See you tomorrow. - I did not give them time to respond. I went straight to my room and threw myself on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks to Merlin woke up on time the next morning. I went to the bathroom to change clothes and do my morning hygiene before grabbing my bag with the books that would use the morning. I went downstairs into the common room and saw that Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny were sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace. I approached them and gave a 'Good morning' before I sit in a chair beside them. I saw that Harry and Ginny were embraced, and that Gina had a huge smile on his face. Before any one could say anything, I began to look angry face for Gina. I think she knew because I asked  
- What did I Mi? For the angry face?  
- And you still have the courage to ask what he did! - I said in mock angry tone - When you wanted to tell me Ginevra?  
- Tell what? What my sister did? - Ron asked.  
I looked at Ron and Lavender Gina waiting for an answer, and she looked at Harry. He then told us:  
- Well, Gina and I are dating!  
Already suspected that this was the reason for joy in the morning, but when I turned my gaze to Ron saw that he was as red as a tomato and Harry had agreed not only because Lavender was holding him by the arm and trying to calm him down. After a moment of tension, Ron calmed down, but lost no opportunity to tell Harry "To not be there for you my friend, but if Gina gets hurt in any way that is You-Know-Who will have to choose someone else to kill! "Of course we all - except Harry - died from laughing.  
After controlling the laughter, Lavender said, "We better go soon if you do not want to lose the first class"  
- Come on, please! Do not want to get another detention with Greasy - Harry said.

In the evening I went again to meet with Professor Dumbledore. I thanked Merlin for Harry and Ron are entertained with their girlfriends, so it did not have to give satisfaction where he went.  
When I realized, was already seated in front of the director. "Good evening, sir"  
- Good evening Miss. I would like to say something before we start?  
- No sir. We can start now.  
- Good. Yesterday we saw that Tom was thrilled to discover he was a wizard, and refused my company on the trip to Diagon Alley. The school year has arrived and with him came Tom Riddle, a boy still in their second-hand clothes, which came in line to be drawn. He was placed in Slytherin almost as soon as the hat blew his head. I do not know when they discovered that the famous Riddle creator of your home could talk to snakes, perhaps that very night. This knowledge only excited him and increased his sense of self-importance. Since he was a talented and beautiful orphan, he drew attention and sympathy of teachers almost the moment he arrived at school. It seemed right, quiet and hungry for knowledge. Everyone had a good impression of him. I venture to say that Miss. has the same reputation that Tom had at that time.  
'As he grew up in school, he formed around him a group of friends devoted to him; call them friends, because there is a better word than this, because Tom felt no affection for any of them. This group had a kind of charm, a dark glamor within the castle. The group members were quite different, a mixture of weak seeking protection, looking for an ambitious breakdown of glory and a violent attraction by a leader who showed them the more refined forms of cruelty. In other words, were the future of Death Eaters, and indeed some of them became the first Death Eaters after they left school. Tightly controlled by Tom, they have never been caught doing something wrong, despite their seven years at Hogwarts were marked by suspicious incidents to which they were never satisfactorily linked, the most serious of all was, of course, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets that resulted in the death of a girl. As you know, Hagrid was falsely accused of this crime.  
As I said Harry a few months ago, I was very lucky to get this memory.  
Now Miss. come closer, please. '  
I approached and the third time I had the sensation of falling. When I opened my eyes was again in front of the house of Gaunt, but which now seemed much older and dirty. There was a man thrown into a chair near the fire. A knock on the door did wake up in the mother raising a wand clockwise while holding a knife on the left.  
At the door, holding an old lantern, was a tall, pale, dark hair, and - I have to admit - very beautiful. Dumbledore pointed to the boy and said "He is young Tom Riddle." I swallowed hard, internally cursing myself for having found the enemy beautiful. I saw that Voldemort and the chair men were facing each other seriously, until the man started shouting:  
- You! You! - And ran toward Riddle, wand and knife ready to attack.  
- Stop - Riddle hissed something in the language of snakes. From that moment, Dumbledore began to translate the conversation for me. The man slipped and hit the table, knocking over the pots. He looked scared to Riddle. There was a great moment of silence while you watched. Until the man spoke:  
- You speak?  
- Yes, I speak - said Riddle. He entered the house, slamming the door behind him. - Where is Marvolo?  
- Dead - said the other. - He died a few years ago.  
Riddle frowned. - Who are you then?  
- I'm Morfin, are not I?  
- Son of Marvolo?  
- Of course I am, so ... - Morfin pulled the hair off your face to see Riddle better and I could see that he wore on his right hand the ring containing the jewelry that belonged to black Servolo. - I thought you were one Muggle - whispered Morfin. - You look like much from him.  
- What a fool? - Riddle asked sharply.  
- The Muggle what my sister liked the Muggle who lived in the mansion on the other side - and said  
spat on the ground unexpectedly. - You look exactly like him. Riddle. But he's older now, is not it? He is older than you, now I see ... - Morfin came and stared at the side a little, still leaning on the edge of the table. - He returned ...  
Voldemort looked Morfin, considering its possibilities. He moved a little closer to Morfin and said "Riddle came back?"  
- Er, he left her, and that this be a lesson to her filthy marriage - said Morfin, you see a more spitting on the ground. - In the stole before escaping. Where is the necklace, the necklace of Slytherin?  
Voldemort did not answer. Morfin was getting angry again, shook his knife and shouted  
- She has dishonored us, yes, she has dishonored us, filthy bitch! And you, coming here and asking questions about it all? Just ... just ... "  
He turned away and walked towards Voldemort. And when did this a strange darkness came, wiping out the lamp and candle Voldemort Morfin, erasing everything ...  
Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder, and soon we were back in his office. We sat ourselves and I asked "Professor, why was it dark? What happened? "  
- Because Morfin could not remember anything after that point - said Dumbledore - When he awoke the next morning, lying on the floor, alone. Marvolo's ring had disappeared.  
'Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid ran down the main street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the dining room of the mansion, Tom Riddle's father, his mother and father. Muggle authorities were perplexed. Do not know how the Riddles died since the Avada Kedavra leaves no sign of damage ... The Ministry, on the other hand, knew that this was a murder by a wizard. They also knew that a witch who hated Muggles lived after the valley near the mansion of the Riddle, someone who hated Muggles and had already attacked one person killed. Thus, the Ministry called Morfin. They did not need to ask anything, he admitted the murder, telling details only the killer could know. He handed his wand, and proved that she had used in the murder. And he allowed himself to be taken straight to Azkaban without a fight. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that the ring his father had disappeared. '  
- Harry told me that Voldemort stole Morfin's wand and used it to kill Riddle before returning it and change the memory of Morfin.  
- Exactly. I still have two more memories to show you, then you will have the weekend free. Miss Do not worry - he told me when he saw that would interrupt it - next week you will know their mission. Now, good night. See you again tomorrow.  
- See you tomorrow, sir.

I arrived at the common room and went to sit with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender in one of the sofas.  
- Hermione, where were you? We look for you everywhere! - Harry told me.  
- Do you by chance looked at the map?  
- No. .. but where were you?  
- I was with Dumbledore - just like I said it was nothing important.  
- How long will you stay holed up in that room in E? And after all, so much secrecy? What both the Director or with you? - Gina asked.  
- Sorry folks, but I honestly can not say anything. But Dumbledore told me today that's only until Friday that we will meet.  
- Good, I was starting to miss you. - Ron said - But you have a business that I do not understand ... Why can not you tell anyone? That is, until Harry tells us both what Dumbledore shows!  
- Really, so I do not know. Now, we better go to sleep girls, is not going to be late tomorrow. - We got up and we had already started will go up the stairs when Harry said  
- Hey! You will not even say goodbye?  
- Good night! - In unison we said no we turn and continue to climb to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again the day passed too fast. With the 'meetings' with Dumbledore that I had my time to do all my homework and studying for Nien's was smaller, but I was able to handle it very well, and of course know the past of Voldemort was very interesting. Of course I already knew almost everything, but Harry was not paying much attention, so he left out many details, and see with my own eyes was much better than listening.  
I spent that whole day anxious, for the class of transfiguration a thought came to mind and I urgently needed to remove that doubt with Professor Dumbledore. As had become common for me this week, the time to meet with Dumbledore came too fast. Not that I'm complaining, really wanted to end the week just to be able to know what he really wanted me to do.  
- Between - Dumbledore said when I knocked on her door that night. - Good evening Miss. Granger. Sit back and now is ready to begin, because now I have two memories to show you.  
- Actually sir, before we begin I would like to ask you a question.  
- Proceed  
- Well, today during class transfiguration ... I was thinking, Professor McGonagall happened studied at the same time as Hogwarts Voldemort?  
He gave me a smile of his acquaintances who know more than you're talking to me and said - Yes, indeed Minerva and Tom were in the same year. Sure, she in Gryffindor and Slytherin in him.  
- Hmm ..  
- I suppose Miss're wondering how to know and somehow live with someone who eventually becomes the most feared Dark Wizard?  
- Yes, I mean by that Mr has shown me these days Tom attended Hogwarts was not who he is today, at least not in front of everyone.  
- Exactly! You should be able to imagine their surprise when Tom began to be known as Voldemort and everything he did. I'm glad Miss be getting on well with it so quickly because time is unfortunately something that we do not.  
- Thanks for clearing that teacher.  
- It was nothing. Now continuing ...  
'If it was hard to find evidence of Riddle child was become almost impossible to find anyone prepared to remember about the man Voldemort. In fact, I doubt there is a living soul, out of it, that could give us full account of his life since he left Hogwarts.  
Well tell that Voldemort reached the seventh grade with, as anyone could have expected, high grades in all examinations that he had provided. Around him, his colleagues were deciding which jobs would look once they had left Hogwarts. Almost everyone expected spectacular things from Tom Riddle, perfect, monitor chief, winner of the Award for Special Services Provided School. I know several teachers, Professor Slughorn between them, suggested that he join with the Ministry of Magic, setting meetings, and putting him in touch with important people. He refused all offers. The next thing I knew was that Voldemort was working at Borgin and Burkes. Of course, only after trying a job as DADA teacher at Hogwarts, and this being denied.  
However, Voldemort was not a mere assistant in Borgin and Bunkes. Courteous, beautiful and intelligent, he soon became certain particular works of the kind that only exists in places like Borgin and Burkes specialized in objects with unusual properties and powerful. Voldemort was sent to persuade people to give up their treasures to the partners, for sale, and he was, as everyone says, very talented at it.  
Now, the first memory I want to show you is Pokey, an elf who worked for a domestic witch very old and very rich named Hepzibah Smith. '  
Again I approached the Pensieve, I felt again the sensation of falling and when I opened my eyes to Dumbledore was beside me in a room. Sitting in front of us was an old lady, immensely fat wearing an elaborate ginger wig color and a set of bright pink dress floating around her, giving her a look of melting ice cream cake. She was looking at a small jeweled mirror and going rouge lightly on the cheek as scarlet with a big puff of dust, while the domestic elf was tying the feet fleshy and tight slippers cetinosos.  
- Hokey Hurry! - Said Hepzibah imperative. - He said he would come to four, there are only a few minutes and he never arrives too late! - She hit the powder puff of her home when the elf straightened. - How do I look? - Said Hepzibah, turning her head to admire the various angles of the face in the mirror.  
- Graceful lady - Hokey hissed.  
The doorbell rang and elf lady and jumped.  
- Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey! - Elf cried Hepzibah and ran out of the room was filled with: There were cupboards full of small lacquered boxes, cases full of books embossed in gold, shelves of orbs and celestial globes and many plants that flourished in pots. In fact, the room looked like a cross between a magical antique shop and a conservatory.  
The domestic elf returned within a few minutes, followed by a young man high. He was dressed in a black suit, her hair was a little longer than had been the school and his cheeks more hollow, but overall he was even more beautiful.  
- I brought flowers for you - he said quietly, producing a bouquet of roses from nowhere.  
- Boy taken, did not need! - Shouted the old Hepzibah. - You pampers this old lady,  
Tom ... Sit, sit. . . . Where is Pokey? Ah ...  
The elf had returned home to the strong quarter with a tray of various cakes that put you near the elbow.  
- Help yourself, Tom - said Hepzibah - I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They'll explore that shop, I said it a hundred times. ...  
Voldemort smiled mechanically.  
- Well, what's your excuse this time visiting? - She asked, tapping her eyelashes.  
- Mr. Burke would like to make a better offer for the armor made by elves - said Voldemort. - Five hundred Galleons, he finds more than fair ...  
- Now, now, not so fast, or I think you're only here because of my  
rubbish! - Hepzibah pouted.  
- Send me to come here because of them - said Voldemort down. - I'm just a poor wizard, you have to do as told. The sr. Burke wishes me to inquire ...  
- Oh, Mr. Burke! - Hepzibah said, shaking her little hand. - I have something to show you that I never showed to Mr. Burke! You can keep a secret, Tom? You promise not to tell Mr. Burke I have this? He never let me rest if he knew that I showed it to you, and I'm not selling, not for Burke, not for anyone! But you, Tom, you'll enjoy it for its history, or many Galleons you could get it.  
- I'd be glad to see anything to show that Miss me - said Voldemort softly, and Hepzibah gave another chuckle as a girl.  
- I send Hokey get to me. . . Hokey where are you? I want to show to Mr.. Riddle our best treasure. ... In fact, bring both ...  
- Here, you - the elf squeaked home and could see two leather boxes, one above the other, moving around the room as if he will, but I knew that the tiny elf was holding them over the head, passing between tables , ottomans and benches.  
- Now - Hepzibah said, picking up the boxes, putting on his lap and was preparing to open the top - I think hopefully you will like it, Tom. . . Oh, if my family knew I was showing it to you. . . . They can not wait to put their hands on it! - She opened the lid. I saw what looked like a small golden cup with two finely wrought wings. - Do you know what is it, Tom? Take, take a good look! - Whispered Hepzibah, and Voldemort stretched a long thin hand and lifted the cup through a wing out of its silken covers.  
- A badger - murmured Voldemort, examining the engraving on the bowl. - So this was ...?  
- From Helga Hufflepuff, as you well know, you're a smart boy! - Said Hepzibah, going forward with a loud creaking of clothes and pinching his hollow cheek. - I have not told him that I was descending a distinct? This was passed in the family for years and years. Amusing, is not it? - She took the cup of Voldemort's long forefinger gently and kept in its box. - Now then - said Hepzibah - where's Hokey? Oh yeah, there you are - save the object now, Hokey.  
The elf took the cup dutifully boxed and Hepzibah turned her attention to another box on her lap flatter.  
- I think you'll like this very much, Tom - she whispered. - If you lean a little, dear boy, so you can see. . . . Of course, Burke knows that I have this here, I bought it from him, and I'm sure he'd love to have him back. - She slipped the hook behind the filigree and shook the box open. There, on the crimson velvet smooth,  
There was a heavy gold medallion. Voldemort removed the medallion without a call for it, and held it against the light, staring at him.  
- The mark of Slytherin - he said quietly, when the light reflected in a serpentine S ornate.  
- That's right! - Said Hepzibah, apparently delighted - I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I could not let it go, not a real treasure so I had to have it in my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, a poor woman must have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value. I knew that Burke paid her a pittance, but you see. . . . Beautiful, is not it? She took back the locket.  
- Hey there, Tom, and I hope you enjoyed it. - For the first time, she looked him full in the face - You're right, dear?  
- Oh yes, I'm fine ...  
- I thought ... was a trick of the light, I suppose - said Hepzibah, looking nervous - Here, Hokey, take away and lock them again. ... The usual charms ... "  
- Let's go back - as Dumbledore said the elf disappeared with the boxes. Soon we were back to his office, sitting in their chairs. - Well, Hepzibah Smith died two days after that little scene. Hokey the house elf, was sentenced by the Ministry for poisoning his wife's chocolate without are many similarities between this death and the Riddles. In both cases, someone took the blame on the other hand, someone who had a perfect recollection of having caused the death, since she remembered to put something in your chocolate lady who appeared to be sugar, but found that it was a lethal poison and little known. It was concluded that she had no intention of doing this, but being old and confused ... As in the case of Morfin, until I managed to locate and extract this memory, nearly ended her life, but her memory, of course, proves nothing except that Voldemort knew of the cup and the locket.  
Until Hokey was convicted, Hepzibah's family had not realized they were losing two of its greatest treasures. It took time to realize, because she had many hiding places, always watching his collection and jealous care. But before they are fully certain that the cup and the locket had been taken, the assistant who worked for Borgin and Burkes, the young man who had visited Hepzibah so regularly and was delighted as well, had resigned and gone. His superiors had no idea where he had gone, they were as surprised as anyone by the disappearance. And that was the last thing you saw or heard of Tom Riddle for a long time.  
- Do you think that Voldemort stole the locket and the cup to turn them into new Horcrux as it did with Morfin's ring? - I asked.  
- Yes, I'm sure he did. Besides believing that Tom also wanted the medallion because he thought he was rightfully his, since he is the last living descendant of Slytherin. Now, I show you another reminder before we finish for today.  
- What is this memory?  
- My. Come. Miss first.  
For the second time that day I approached the Pensieve. That time was when I opened my eyes again in the same office, which had just broken. Fawkes happily slept on a perch, and there behind the desk was Dumbledore. The younger Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for someone, and moments after our arrival, there was a knock on the door and he said, "Come." Voldemort entered the room and to my surprise he was still cute Tom Riddle at Hogwarts. He was wearing a long black cloak, and the face was as pale as the snow that shone on his shoulders.  
- Good night, Tom - Dumbledore said meekly. - Would you like to sit?  
- Thanks - Voldemort said, sitting where Dumbledore had gestured - I heard that you had become the director - his voice was slightly high and cold. - A choice deserved.  
- I am glad you like - Dumbledore said, and smiled. - I can offer you a drink?  
- It would be great - said Voldemort - I came from afar.  
Dumbledore stood up and walked to the cabinet where he kept the Pensieve now, but then was full of bottles. Having given Voldemort for a glass of wine and poured one for himself, he returned to his chair behind the desk ...  
- So, Tom .. that I owe the pleasure?  
Voldemort did not immediately respond, but only took a sip of his wine. -They do not call me Tom more. Now, I am known as ...  
- I know how you are known - said Dumbledore - but for me, I'm sorry, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the annoying things of old teachers. Sorry if they do not totally forget their young in the beginning.  
- I'm surprised you are still here. - Voldemort said, after a short pause. - I always wondered why a wizard like you never wanted to leave this school.  
- Well - said Dumbledore - for a witch like me, there can be nothing more important to go through old skills, help sharpen young minds. If I remember correctly, you are attracted to teaching as well.  
- And I still attract. I just wondered why you, whom the ministry often asks for advice, and who twice, I think, has been offered the post of Minister.  
- Three times in fact. But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think.  
Voldemort nodded gravely, and took another sip of wine. - I returned, perhaps later that Professor Dippet expected ... but I came back, and now come to ask what he told me once that I was very young Tues I came to ask you to allow me to return to the castle, teach. I think you know I've seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell the students things that will make them better than any other magician.  
- Dumbledore Voldemort looked for a while over the top of the glass itself before speaking. - Yes, I know for sure that you have seen and done much since he left us. Rumors of his actions came to his old school, Tom I should be sorry to believe half of them.  
Voldemort's expression remained impassive when he said - Greatness inspires envy, envy generates resentment, despite generates lies. You have to know this, Dumbledore.  
- You call this 'greatness'? What have you done?  
- Certainly, - said Voldemort - I have experienced, extended the boundaries of magic, perhaps more than ever have been expanded ...  
- In some types of magic - Dumbledore corrected - From a few. In others, you remain ... forgive me ... completely ignorant.  
- The old argument. But nothing I saw in the world supported his famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore.  
- Maybe you've been looking in the wrong places.  
- Well then, what better place to start my new research here, at Hogwarts? You let me come back? Share my knowledge with your students? I put my talents at his disposal. I'll be at your service.  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. - And what will remain of those you command? What will happen to those who call themselves, or so the rumors have said, the Death Eaters?  
- My friends - he said, after a moment - will continue without me, certainly.  
- I'm glad to hear that you consider them as friends. I had had the impression that they were for you, no more than servants.  
- You are wrong - said Voldemort.  
- So tonight I was the Hog's Head, I would not find a group of them, Nott, Rosier, Muldber Dolohov and waiting for your return? Devoted friends actually travel this distance with you on a snowy night, only to wish him luck in his attempt to get a teaching position.  
- As you are omniscient, Dumbledore.  
- Oh no, just friends of the owners of local bars. Now, Tom .. Talk openly. Why did you come here, surrounded by men, tonight asking for a job that we both know you do not want?  
- A job that I do not want? Instead, Dumbledore, I really want.  
- Oh, you want to go back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach more as wanted when you were eighteen. What are you looking for, Tom? Why not try asking at once?  
Voldemort laughed. - If you do not want to give me the job ...  
- Of course not. And I do not think for a moment you have waited another answer. However, you came here and asked, you must have had a purpose.  
Voldemort raised. - This is your final word?  
- It - Dumbledore said, also standing.  
- So we have nothing more to talk.  
- No, nothing - said Dumbledore, and a great sadness filled his face. - Gone are the days that could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force to pay for their crimes. But I want power, Tom .. How would you like.  
Voldemort's hand had contracted for his pocket and wand, but the moment passed, and Voldemort had turned, the door closed, and he went.  
I felt Dumbledore's hand on my arm and moments later we were standing in the same place, but this time we were no longer in a memory.  
- Well, Miss Granger, since this afternoon. See you tomorrow and then will show the last reminder.  
- See you tomorrow, sir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

P.O.V. Severus Snape

Besides old and decrepit, now Albus can only be mad. Of course I never imagined that Potter could actually kill Voldemort, but to send his friend to do the hardest work was foul play. Even I admit it.  
As I am no one to counter Albus, did what he ordered. After much work could create a cure for whatever has happened to his hand. Now Albus is no longer threatened to die, but still insists on playing dead. He looks like a stubborn child sometimes. Playing with the natural order of things. Taking risks that could never exist. I tested the spell on myself and it worked perfectly, at least that.  
Can not get my head the moment he told me this crazy idea ...

*** Flashback ***

It was the last week of school before the Christmas holiday. He was very quiet, because it would almost ten days of rest without having to put up with the brats. I honestly do not know how the majority can be formed. Except for three or four, the rest do not even know that serves a bezoar.  
I was in my office correcting the work of the second year, when Fawkes came into my room leaving a note for me to Albus to find it immediately in his office.  
Arriving, I saw Albus sitting in his chair behind the desk. In front was a split ring on his left hand and a stone. His gaze wandered from the ring, the stone and his right hand that was still a bit dark. - You know Severus, was very lucky you have got to heal me completely.  
- Not at all. His hand is still dark. I could not do anything about it.  
- This is the minimum. It's just a consequence of something that could be much worse. If not for you, Severus, I'd be dead now. - He was silent for a few seconds, and I took the time to sit in a chair in front of Target. - But it was not to talk about it I called you here today. I must tell you something very important and ask you one more big favor, but you have to swear not to talk about any of these issues with anyone, and keep them protected from Voldemort as possible.

Flashback end *** ***

I shook my head away from these memories. And then, after a few months, Albus this week began to speak whatever was so important to Granger. Before I could not understand why Albus both believed that the girl could do almost the impossible, but then he told me the truth about it, I do not doubt any more.  
Today was the last day that Albus would meet with Granger, and next week he wants me to tell the truth. I doubt that she really believes in me and I find it extremely unnecessary to tell you this, but being stubborn as a target is, I'll have to talk.

P.O.V Harry Potter

It was night, and once again Hermione had gone to meet with Dumbledore. I was in the common room with Ginny. Now it was rare to have time alone because it's the NON.  
We were sitting in front of the fireplace when Ron arrived with Lavender. They sat near me and stood for a moment in silence, which was practically impossible. Again I thought Ron did not have luck to be so good at hexes like the brothers crossed my mind. If he were, I'd probably ask for the ward in dating Ginny. I smiled at the thought. It was a good time like Ginny, but I was always afraid she would not feel anything for me, Ron or get very angry if we started dating and stop being my friend. Thanks to Merlin that's fine.  
- Do you know Harry - Ron that when the moment of silence passed - I think these meetings very strange that Hermione has had with Dumbledore. I mean, why the secrecy? Although Dumbledore have told her not to tell anyone, she could at least tell us!  
- Ron, do you really think that Hermione will disobey a direct order from Dumbledore? I also want to know what they do well. When Dumbledore call me again to find us-mo, I ask him, can it be?  
- I doubt he'll say something, but that's okay.


End file.
